


Crisp Fall Day

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Character Sketch: Patrick takes his dog Charles for a fall walk.





	

Patrick took a sip of his pumpkin spice latte. The fall chill was no match for the sweet warmth and pull over hoodie. He tuck his short blue hair behind his beanie as his yorkie, Charles, tugged on the leash.

The warm oranges and yellows fell from the trees while he strut along. Patrick took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp air. Murder By Death rang into his ear buds, negating the crunch of fallen leaves. But it didn’t go a miss towards Charles, who barked at the sudden sound.

Patrick picked up Charles and gave his little doggy forehead a kiss. Maybe fall wasn’t great for everyone.


End file.
